A Touch of Wind
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's nighttime and Apple White's trying to study for a recipe in her cooking class... if only if the strong winds wasn't bothering her that much! So what happens when Daring finds a way to fix this problem just for her? Short Dapple one shot. May include fluff.


**"A Touch of Wind"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with "Ever After High" or it's characters. Ever After High, the characters, and the webtoon belongs to both Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a nice short little Daring/Apple one-shot I came up with, so enjoy!**

**Warning: Will include fluff at the end.**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night as Apple White was busy sitting in her room, trying to look over some recipes for cakes. After all, it was what her homework was. She had to admit that it was a bit boring having to read and follow along with the entire recipe, which happened to be a banana cream chocolate eclair cake. Apparently, Apple had never made it before. Nor had she ever made an Eclair before as well.

So it was really important that she needed to study for the next three days. Having to slack off and party with Briar was totally out of the question. She needed this time alone to pass this test for her Cooking class. Not having to learn this through and through would automatically mean failure.

"Okay, lets see..." Apple sighed, reading the entire recipe, "Layer graham crackers in a 9x13 pan. You may have spaces, overlap and/or break up graham crackers to fit pan. Mix pudding mix and fat free milk for 2 minutes or until thick. Fold in fat free whip topping until incorporated-"

However, Apple was cut off by a very cold breeze coming through the window, which forced her to shiver.

"Brrrrr..." Apple shivered, "Feels a little cold here. Maybe I gotta shut the window..."

Taking his focus off the cookbook for once, Apple got up and approached the windows therefore closing them tightly.

"There we go, that should help." She smiled to herself.

And then, she went into her desk and went back to reading the recipe over and over again.

"Put halve of the pudding mixture on top of the graham crackers..." Apple muttered, "Top with banana slices, pushing down into the pudding. Repeat layers ending with graham crackers-"

But shortly thereafter a stronger breeze was blowing at the windows, therefore rendering them open again. Suddenly, Apple started shuddering again.

"Brrrrr..." She shuddered, "I don't understand. I already shut them tight!"

Feeling distracted by that cool breeze shooting through her face, Apple managed to grab tight of the windows and with her amazing strength, she managed to shut the windows much more tighter. And in addition, she managed to lock them up for extra measure.

"That's better." Apple smirked, "Hopefully, it'll stay that way."

From there, Apple managed to head back to her desk and continued studying out the recipe again. Hopefully, the wind would know better than to make her freeze like this. Apple then focused on reading through the entire chocolate filling part of the recipe.

"Melt first three ingredients in microwave for according to directions on chocolate package, being careful not to over heat." Apple read carefully, "Add a little fat free milk and stir. Add confectioners sugar, a little at the times, stirring well after each-"

But once again, the wind was even much more stronger than the other one, therefore using enough wind power to break through the windows and blow onto the room instantly. Apple was shocked. Apparently, she thought those windows was strong enough to hold up to the wind, but unfortunately, the gust of wind had other ideas.

"Oh, I give up..." Apple groaned, "I'm never ever gonna memorize this with the whole breeze freezing my entire body like that. But I really need to get this work and cake done by Friday, and I don't have much time."

It was clear that the gale-forced winds had Apple beat. She was a bit stupid to not realize that a huge wind advisory was surrounding this school, but she was a lot more stupider than that to leave her windows open in the first place. Unfortunately, Apple hadn't done much thinking to be exact.

While she was freezing her butt off, a voice spoke out to her from the doorway:

"Need some assistance?"

That voice happened to be Apple White's destined prince and total teenage heartthrob of Ever After High, Daring Charming. Frankly, he was walking by through the hallways when he saw Apple's door wide open.

"Nah, I'm fairy good right about now." Apple replied, "Although that stupid wind I'm trying to dodge is making me feel a bit moody."

"Ow, sorry to hear that." Daring groaned, "You sure you don't want any help?"

"I'm pretty sure, Daring." Apple said, refusing his offer.

"Okay, then." He shrugged, "If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Sounds good." She smiled back.

Before Daring could leave, he totally looked back at Apple White, who was still shivering to death from the wind. That little lamp she had right by her table wasn't even warm enough for her.

In Daring's mind, Apple didn't feel alright having to be alone while all of her friends was busy having fun. It was nothing but her and that cookbook alone, with the velocity of the wind blasting her entire body.

So, Daring thought up an idea in mind. Without Apple even knowing, Daring approached her as he took off his favorite slick letterman jacket.

Nicely, he managed to drape his jacket around Apple's shoulders, which made her warm in an instant. Apple became surprised when she noticed Daring doing something this sweet for her. He'd usually be attached to his looks and ego, but Apple knew that he was always a charming gentleman when it came to girls.

Being touched by his gesture, Apple blushed.

"Ohhh, Daring," She cooed, "Thank you..."

"No problem." He smiled back, "I hope that helps."

"It really does." Apple said, feeling her heart flutter from his smile.

"Like you said, if you need anything, I'll be there for you, okay?" He whispered.

"Okay..." Apple sighed.

But then, Daring decided to warm things up by placing a tender kiss around his lips. For Apple, just the feeling of that one kiss around his lips was more than enough to make her night complete. Sure, it would still be cold, but with Daring's jacket around Apple's shoulders, she had no problem studying.

When he broke off the kiss, Daring spoke yet again.

"Keep on doing what you're doing." He replied, "I'll get us some hot chocolate."

"You're such a sweetie..." Apple smiled again.

As her destined Prince Charming left to get the drinks, Apple continued studying the recipe without any problems whatsoever with a blush still on her face. Pretty much a sign that Daring would do anything to be there for her, even if it means leading to their destined happy ending.

* * *

**Well, my hearts starting to get fluffy already. I hope you enjoyed this. I know I did. Until then, don't be afraid to hand me feedback, my brothers and sisters!**


End file.
